1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic vibration bonding resonator having a simple structure to be supported.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The resonator-supporting device disclosed in JP-A 2002-222834 is shown in FIG. 10, in which grasp portions 86 of a supporting device 85 support linearly support portions 88 of a resonator 87. However, since the conventional device has a configuration in which each of plural pairs of grasp portions 86 standing face to face vertically supports one support portion 88 in the vertical direction, it is at a disadvantage in complicating the structure thereof. In addition, since the upper and lower surfaces of the support portion 88 coming into contact with the grasp portion 86 are in parallel to each other, the resonator 87 entails the problem that its lateral position is difficult to determine.
The object of the present invention is to solve the problems lying in the complicated structure for supporting an ultrasonic vibration bonding resonator and in the difficulty in determining the lateral position of the resonator.